Quimera
by Nozomi Grandchester
Summary: En el colegio San Pablo las cosas toman un rumbo distinto, provocando que la felicidad de Candy y Terry parezca cada día más lejana. ¿Qué ocurre cuando haces una promesa de la que no puedes retractarte? ¿Cómo vas a luchar por lo que amas sin romper el corazón de alguien más en el camino? Anímense a leer esta historia cargada de pasión, romance y amor.


**Capítulo 1**

 **Aires de tormenta**

—No me gusta cuando gritas.

—No lo haría si prestaras atención.

—¿Más atención? —Replicó, fastidiada—. ¿Quieres que se me salgan los ojos?

—Me encantaría —asintió—. ¿En qué sueñas, pecosa?

 _Pecosa._ Candy tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar sonreír. El sobrenombre que anteriormente se le fue otorgado, cada día dejaba de molestarla más e incluso comenzó a gustarle.

—Sueño con arrancarte las pestañas.

—Tienes la capacidad de concentración de un mono —exclamó, ignorando lo anterior—… aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido porque son tu familia.

Eso, por otro lado, no le parecía tan gracioso.

—Vete al diablo.

—Vámonos juntos.

—Primero muerta —juró.

—¿Ese es un reto?

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro. El pecho de Candice White Andrey ascendía y descendía más rápido de lo normal, ya que al igual que todos los días, Terrence lograba sacar lo peor de ella. Sin embargo…

 _Sin embargo sigo buscándote._

—¿Ahora ves? Te pones a divagar como loca.

—Me tienes harta, Grandchester.

—No dices eso cuando estás de rodillas…

—¡Oye!

—… suplicándome para que te ayude con cálculo integral —finalizó, guiñándole un ojo para la vergüenza de la rubia.

Hacía frío y así lo demostró ella, tiritando y abrazándose a sí misma para obtener algo de calor. El invierno era despiadado en la soledad del Real Colegio San Pablo, pero al menos Candy y el rebelde aristócrata habían encontrado algo de refugio en la segunda colina de Poni.

—¿Y tú abrigo? —Inquirió el castaño, notando el casi imperceptible temblor del cuerpo femenino.

—Ah. Lo olvidé en el salón de clases.

—Torpe. Debiste traerlo.

—No lo había pensado, genio —contestó, tan sarcástica como lo era él.

—No planeo prestarte el mío —advirtió en tono de broma.

—Gracias. Sería horrible llenarme de pulgas.

—Ese privilegio se lo doy a tus enamorados.

Cuando decía eso se refería a los primos adoptivos de Candy, los hermanos Cornwall, Archibald y Alistear, los dos muchachos más simpáticos, dulces y caballerosos que en su vida había conocido. Además, para nadie era un secreto que Terrence odiaba a Archie con toda su alma.

—¿Te digo algo lindo? A ellos también les caes mal.

—No podría importarme menos. Son iguales de irritantes que tú.

—Si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué sigues viniendo todos los días?

—Es un lugar tranquilo —se encogió de hombros— y no pienso dejar de frecuentarlo solo porque una pecosa entrometida me lo ordena.

—A veces no sé cómo consigo lidiar contigo.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras —fue su escueta contestación, aunque por dentro el futuro Duque esperaba que no lo tomara en serio.

—Ni loca. Ésta es mi colina, la descubrí antes que tú.

—En eso te equivocas, Tarzán. Por si lo olvidas, yo estudiaba antes en esta cárcel.

—¿Estudiar, tú? No me hagas reír.

—¿Lo dices por ti? ¿Qué diría el respetable William Andrey si se enterara que su protegida se salta las clases para ir al zoológico?

—Estaría orgulloso de mí —mintió, levantando la nariz altivamente.

—Orgullosos los cirqueros de tus acrobacias.

—¡Terry, eres insoportable! —Exclamó enojada, dándole un empujón tan fuerte que terminó tirándolo a la hierba.

—¿Insoportable? Entonces me pregunto, ¿qué estás haciendo aún aquí?

—¿No es obvio? Observo el atardecer con un tarado.

Una fugaz sonrisa se extendió por el apuesto rostro de Terrence y permaneció ahí por unos segundos. Le gustaba estar con la pecosa, le gustaban sus encuentros llenos de naturalidad. Conversar con ella o simplemente quedarse en silencio a su lado era tan sencillo como respirar.

Sin poder evitarlo y tampoco deseándolo, esa rubia de ojos verdes se había convertido en un bálsamo para su alma, una droga más efectiva que el tabaco o el alcohol para olvidar sus preocupaciones.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Le preguntó, descubriéndolo con las manos en la masa.

—No me reía.

—Sí lo hacías. ¿De qué?

—Más bien de _quién_. Y de ti, por supuesto.

—Como siempre. Te recuerdo que no soy tu payaso personal, así que deja de atosigarme cada vez que puedes, Terry.

—Terry —murmuró el muchacho, saboreando la palabra familiar y cargada de calidez—, nadie me llama así.

—Yo lo hago. ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

Amigos. Esa era una palabra de la cual el hijo de Richard Grandchester se había despedido hace mucho tiempo. La amistad no formaba parte de su lista de prioridades, porque un bastardo jamás podría aspirar a ese tesoro sagrado. Sin embargo la pecosa, con su sonrisa genuina y amabilidad nata le demostró lo contrario al tenderle una mano y mirarlo sin una gota de reproche o compasión. Solo lo veía a él, a un joven de diecisiete años, imperfecto y humano como el resto.

—Sabes, el sábado es la fiesta de los Condes Wellington—dijo Candy, resignada a que por esa tarde él no admitiría la naturaleza de su relación.

—Lo sé. El señor —contestó, refiriéndose a su padre— fue invitado.

—¿Y no piensas asistir?

—Esas reuniones me ponen enfermo. Son las mismas cada temporada: llena de frivolidades, cargadas de chismes y cuchicheos malintencionados.

—A mí tampoco me gustan.

—Pero irás de todas formas.

—Debo hacerlo. Aunque a muchos no les guste, soy una Andrey de nombre y el bisabuelo William dispuso que debo asistir. Además —añadió, las mejillas sonrosadas—, ahí estará mi prometido.

Esa palabra bastó para apagar el marchito corazón de Terrence y romperlo en mil pedazos. «Prometido» Sí, un título que le correspondía a otro hombre que no era él. Otro hombre que tendría la fortuna de pasar el resto de su vida al lado de la mujer más dulce y gentil del mundo.

—¿Aún insistes con ese delirio? —Carraspeó, escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una capa de gélida indiferencia.

—No es un delirio. Se lo prometí a Lady Wellington antes de…

 _Antes de que entregara su vida por la mía._

Notando la sombra que de repente se instaló en el pecoso rostro, el ojiazul suavizó el gesto.

—Candice —masculló, llamándola por su nombre de pila—, esa mujer te quería. Apuesto a que no le gustaría verte entregar tu vida a alguien que no amas.

—Ese alguien era su hijo. Y lo abandonó por salvarme a mí. Su último deseo fue que lo desposara, que cuidara de él y me convirtiera en… en su mujer.

—¿Su mujer? ¿Te estás escuchando? Es una tontería lo que planeas hacer.

—No me importa si es una tontería. De ninguna manera podré devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí y la única forma en la que puedo honrar su memoria es casándome con Arthur.

—Tu tío William no va a aprobarlo.

—No sé él, pero la tía Elroy está contentísima con nuestro compromiso.

—¿Qué hay de tus estirados primos, el inventor y el elegante? No van a permitir que arruines tu vida —probó como último recurso.

—No lo saben aún. Se enterarán cuando el momento llegue —suspiró, llena de melancolía—, y no es ahora.

—Aún eres una niña.

—Tengo dieciséis años —se defendió, ligeramente molesta—, otras a mi edad ya son madres. Además, no planeamos casarnos ahora, sino hasta que Arthur termine sus estudios.

Candy había conocido a Lady Marisa Wellington en una de sus escapadas del colegio. El automóvil de la mujer había sido abordado por unos ladrones y se llevaron todas sus pertenencias, dejando al chofer malherido y a ella sin transporte. La pecosa los encontró vagando por los alrededores del bosque, y ofreciéndole su apoyo, fue en busca de ayuda a la comisaría. Afortunadamente lograron encontrar a los criminales y devolverle sus objetos a la condesa.

La mujer, inmensamente agradecida con Candice, la invitó a tomar el té en su castillo. Cautivada por el encanto y amabilidad de la muchacha, le tomó gran cariño y aprecio, alegando lo mucho que se parecía a una difunta amiga suya.

Marisa solía ir al internado para pedirle a la hermana Grey que le permitiera a Candy pasar las tardes de vez en cuando a su lado. Y en una de esas visitas fue donde su destino se cruzó con Arthur.

Arthur era el hijo de diecisiete años de Lady Wellington, un muchacho apuesto y de porte atlético, cabello color caramelo perfectamente bien recortado y unos ojos gris tormenta que podían dejar a cualquiera sin aliento. Poseía modales finos, inteligencia aguda y buenos sentimientos.

Él, al igual que quienes se topaban en el camino de la señorita Andrey, quedó fascinado con el espíritu de la pecosa y terminó enamorándose irremediablemente de ella.

Por desgracia un enemigo de los condes Wellington se percató de la relación entre la rubia y esa noble familia. Ocurrió demasiado pronto, en un quinto domingo, Candice fue asaltada y secuestrada. Y la persona que la rescató, siendo herida a muerte por los asesinos, fue Marisa.

Su último deseo era simple, que Candy hiciera feliz a su hijo por ella, casándose con él y convirtiéndose así en la próxima Condesa de Wellington, sin importar sus orígenes desconocidos o que no contara con sangre azul.

Y ella se lo prometió, jurándole que haría lo humanamente posible por complacerla, y a Arthur.

—¿Te das cuenta, pecosa —inquirió Terrence, devolviéndola a la realidad— de que jamás podrás hacerlo feliz?

—Lo haré, por Marisa.

—No. No lo harás ni aunque vuelvas a nacer. Ese idio… Arthur —corrigió— merece un amor completo, merece que lo quieran no por obligación, sino por deseo propio. Y tú, Tarzán, no lo amas.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Tal vez ahora mis sentimientos hacia él no son muy fuertes, pero sé que con el tiempo van a cambiar.

—¿Sabes qué? Me voy de aquí —replicó enojado, poniéndose de pie—, no voy a seguir hablando contigo.

—No eres más que un niño que juega a ser adulto, Terrence.

—Deja de seguirme. Una mujer comprometida —añadió con agrio sarcasmo— no debería estar hablando con un bastardo como yo. ¿Qué va a pensar tu futuro esposo? ¿Qué eres una…?

No lo dejó terminar de hablar, pues su pesada mano se impactó contra la suave piel de su mejilla, dejándole una marca roja y la sensación más desagradable de su vida. Ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba de verdad.

—A mí no vas a insultarme —le recriminó, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de pura rabia—, lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no debe importarte.

—Tienes razón. No me interesa y por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¡Es más, vete al infierno con todo y ese desgraciado al que vas a hacer infeliz por el resto de su vida!

Candy apretó los puños a sus costados, clavándose las uñas fuertemente hasta que casi sangró. Las palabras de Terrence, ese malcriado arrogante al que amaba, estaban lastimándola en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Vete de aquí —le ordenó, al borde del llanto—. ¡Y no se te ocurra buscarme de nuevo!

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¡Y TAMPOCO VAYAS A LA FIESTA DE LOS WELLINGTON!

—No verte jamás —susurró, acercándose por último al rostro de Candy— es lo que quisiera.

 **Notas de la autora**

Bueno, la idea de éste fic nació desde hace algunos meses y no me había planteado la idea de publicarlo en esta página. Cada vez que trataba de escribir el primer capítulo, quedaba profundamente decepcionada y no me gustaba el resultado. Bueno, esto es lo mejor que salió y espero que les guste.

Es más una introducción que otra cosa, lo bueno comenzará pronto. Y si les agrada mi trabajo, no duden en dejar un Review que es mi único pago.

¡Qué tengan un buen día, tarde o noche!


End file.
